Most communication networks include a capability for lawful interception of communication network data for the purpose of analysis and/or evidence by a lawful authority. Such communication network data may include signaling or network management information, as well as the actual communications themselves, such as through wiretapping of active calls. Many nations even enact laws to enhance the ability of law enforcement and intelligence agencies to conduct surveillance of telecommunications. Such nations generally require that telecommunication carriers, networks and equipment manufacturers modify and design their equipment to facilitate lawful interception. For example, with the proper authorization law enforcement personnel may lawfully listen-in on mobile communications using location information the mobile communication devices are required to make available when establishing and maintaining connections for a call.
Thus, lawful intercept allows an individual telephone call to be identified and tap into. On occasion tapped calls are prematurely terminated due to signaling problems or insufficient battery when a mobile communication device is involved on one end of the call.